People To See (CYOA)
by Fyrest
Summary: You are a girl by the name of (Y/N). Your friends are visiting Japan and you will be given a tour. However, when the option to visit a certain store occurs, your life could change forever. ReaderxVarious Note: Near/Mello/Matt are all seventeen. I figured I'd give them a chance to be older. Reviews are appreciated. Rated T for foul language. Apologies for long update wait times!
1. Chapter One - Where Shall You Go?

A/N: Okay, so as of late, I've gotten a teensy bit - ah - into Death Note. I am working on quite a few things for it, but I thought doing a Create Your Own Adventure story would be interesting. Now, essentially, you will play as a girl visiting a few friends in Japan. The only one living in Japan is Selest, and the rest of you are from, well, wherever, I guess (I personally imagine the US).

Please bear with me, in terms of updating. It takes quite a while to write these chapters. Now, allow us to begin.

* * *

You sit in a bus, close to the window, tapping your foot impatiently. While you could drive in your homeland at your young age of seventeen, Japanese citizens were not allowed the opportunity until reaching eighteen. Of course, your parents being the law-abiders they were, they refused to allow you a temporary license. Which, of course, meant you had had two options: walking or public transportation. You being the reasonable teen you were, you chose to take the bus to the park, where you would be meeting your friends.

Your friends, Selest, Ryan, Victoria, and Silas, were all waiting for you in the park, ready for the tour Selest would give. You were certainly excited, having always wanted to visit Japan. However, you were also happy to be finally meeting up with Selest again, who had left both of your homelands a few years back. You slowly grow more and more impatient, finally pulling out your iPod mini and stuffing the earbuds in your ears, choosing a slow, melodic song. You tap your foot to the beat, immersing yourself in the music, so much that you are only drawn out of your trance when someone bumps into you as they're exiting the bus. Before you can say anything, the person is gone, leaving you with no clue as to who they were or what they looked like, though you had seen them. You shrug it off, just as you realize that you've missed your stop. Cursing, you step off of the bus, beginning the short walk to the park.

You arrive quickly and see your friends waiting. Selest is pointing at some of the trees as you near and hear her saying their names in Japanese. Quickly, she notices your appearance as you are putting away your iPod in your sweatshirt's large front pocket.

"Ah, here's (Y/N)!" she exclaims, and everyone crowds around you. You smile brightly, pushing your dark brown hair from face, whipped around by the wind.

"Late, as usual," Silas comments, ever the annoying one. Well, more like sarcastic, though it can come off as annoying. Victoria elbows him in the ribs, and he smiles at her.

"He's being sarcastic," she says. "You're right on time." You nod, and glance over at Ryan, the newer member of your group of friends. He's only been around for a few months, but you feel as if you have more in common with him than the rest, a stronger bond, perhaps.

"Doesn't matter," you say, your green eyes shining with excitement. "Ready for the tour, guys?" The others whoop, all except Ryan, who simply agrees quietly. Selest begins to guide the five of you around town, pointing out the different array shops. You lose interest quickly, and slow your pace to match Ryan's.

"Hey," you say. "Something up? You seem quieter than usual." You were right. Ryan may have been quiet, but wasn't unsocial. He usually took part in conversations, and, more often than not, arguments as well. He always had a logical view, relying more on facts than his own emotions to create his opinions. Ryan simply shrugged.

"No, I'm fine," he replied quietly, after a suspicious glance from you.

"You sure?" you say. "You know you can tell me, right? Anything."

"I know."

"..." You're silent for a few moments, before you conclude the only logical answer to his uneasiness. "It's a girl, isn't it?"

"What? No!" he says quickly. Too quickly, actually.

"Ha! It's totally a girl."

"No, it isn't."

"Yes, it is." This bickering continues for a minute or so, until Ryan finally relents.

"Okay, maybe it is." You squeal in delight at the statement.

"So, who is it?" you ask quickly. He smiles shyly.

"It's-" Suddenly, Selest interrupts, announcing the tour to be over. You look at Ryan apologetically, mouthing the words _Maybe later?_ He nods in reply.

"So," Selest says. "where do you guys want to go?"

"I'm going to that clothing store," Silas replies quickly. "Saw some bad-ass leather in there."

"I'm hitting the antique shop down the street," Victoria states. "There are some old puzzles in the window."

"We'll, I've got the GameStop on my to do list," Selest says. "How about you, Ryan?" He smiles, and you smile at his return of normalcy.

"The book store, for me," he says. They all turn to you. "How about you, (Y/N)?"

* * *

_**What will you do?**_

_Go to the sweet shop alone. (Jump to Chapter Two)_

_Go with Ryan to the book store. (Jump to Chapter Three)_

_Go with Selest to GameStop. (Jump to Chapter Four)_

_Go with Silas to the clothing store. (Jump to Chapter Five)_

_Go with Victoria to the antique shop. (Jump to Chapter Six)_

**_OR_**

_Go relax at the park and wait for them to get back. (Jump to Chapter Seven)_


	2. Chapter Two - Sugar Rush

_**(You chose to go to the sweet shop! If you didn't, refer back to chapter one, unless this was purposeful.)**_

* * *

"I think I'll head to that sweet shop you mentioned earlier," you say with a smile, excitement coating your tone. "They ought to have enough to ease this sweet tooth of mine." Your friends laugh at your decision.

"Just don't run 'em out of business by eating the whole shop," Silas warns, wagging a finger at you threateningly. Victoria stands slightly behind him, mimicking him with exaggerated motions. Everyone laughs at her expressions and Silas glares sharply at her, to which she looks innocent and angelic. You smother your own giggles of humor as Ryan nudges you slightly.

"Huh? What is it?" you say, looking at him questioningly. He glances at you for a split second before looking away, shifting uncomfortably on his feet.

"I thought that, uh, maybe you'd like some, um, company? To the sweet shop, I mean," he adds quickly, stuttering through his words. You frown, lost on whatever had him so uneasy. However, you shrugged it off, letting it go. You smile at him slightly, stifling another giggle at Victoria's mockery of Silas, which had now taken on a new level consisting of her displaying her talent to Silas himself.

"Nah," you say. "I'll be fine. But don't worry, I'll get you something, too. Your favorite cookies." He smiles at you and you return it with a grin of your own. You then turn your attention to Selest as she addresses the group once more.

"So, _ is headed to the sweets, I'm off to GS, Ryan's with books, Victoria's got the antiques, and Silas has a date with leather," she announces. "How 'bout we go our ways and then meet back here in, say, half an hour?" You nod along with the rest of your friends. "Good. Let's go, then!" You wave goodbye to Ryan, turning and walking the opposite direction of the others, strolling down the white sidewalk. As you go along, headphones back in your ears, your favorite song playing, you notice that you can't seem to get the conversation between you and Ryan out if your mind. He had admitted to liking a girl, but the girl's identity had yet to be revealed. Perhaps you should have let him accompany you; you might have been able to talk it out of him. However, you decide against any form of action, the pull of sweets too irresistible for your frail defense. Soon, the shop is coming up into view. It appears to be rather small, but the desserts in the display are too tempting for the size of the store to drive you away. You quickly shove your iPod back into your (color) hoodie's pocket, stepping into Sugar Rush, the sweet shop.

You notice two things the moment you open the door, and you smile at how homey the store seems. It is warm, cozily so, and you catch the smell of freshly-baked peanut butter cookies and caramel. Your anticipation rises as you step in line, only one person standing between you and your sugar. As you stand there, you decide to take a look around, examining your surroundings closely. Despite the outward appearance, the place is actually quite large and spacious. The walls are painted a smooth shade of brown, reminding you immediately of chocolate and coffee. Many round, white tables are scattered around, two chairs accompanying each. Booths lined one of the walls, windows at each. The store is quiet, only a small amount of people populating the space. One of them stands out more than the others, however. He is situated in the booth closest to the entrance you used, though he appears to be crouching on the bench rather than sitting, his bare feet placed expertly on the chair. He was hunched over in his seat, and you couldn't help wonder how he could possibly sit like that without losing his balance. You then notice that you're actually staring at him, turning away quickly. A slight pink tinge colors your face, imagining what might've happened if he'd noticed you.

"Next, please," the barista says, and you step forward, the man forgotten. A large array of varied sweets and desserts are displayed on a small menu, and you look over it intently.

"Alright," you say to the barista, having finally come to a decision. "I'll take a medium slice of strawberry cheesecake, a medium slice of chocolate cake, a dozen peanut butter cookies, a caramel sundae, and a caramel macchiato with extra whip cream and extra caramel." The man at the register looks at you dubiously, entering you order nonetheless.

"Is that all?" he asks politely. You frown, uncertainty creeping over you. You look at the menu once more, and the barista sighs. Quickly, you make a snap decision.

"Make the dozen cookies half a dozen and add a small slice of your ice cream brownie cake," you reply. The man confirms your order, telling you to have a seat and wait for your order. You smile happily, your excitement difficult to withhold. However, you deflate slightly as you step out of line only to see that every seat is now taken. You realize you must've taken longer than you'd thought to order. As you glance at your iPod, you see that you'd spent ten minutes ordering for yourself and some cookies for Ryan. You sigh at your own obliviousness, glancing around for a place to wait. It is then that you notice that the man you'd seen upon coming inside was still present. He sat alone, so you suppose you could always ask he doesn't mind you sharing the booth. He looks kind enough, and the two slices of cheesecake tell you he's a fan of sweets. Unsure, you hesitate.

* * *

**_What will you do?_**

_Ask if it's alright to sit with him. (Jump to Chapter Eight)_

**_OR_**

_Stand and wait for an open seat. (Jump to Chapter Nine)_


	3. Chapter Three - Old Memory

_**(You chose to go with Ryan to the book store!)**_

* * *

"I think I'll go with Ryan," you say with a small smile. "I've had my eyes on a few books." Ryan smiles at you, obviously happy with your decision. Maybe now you can learn who exactly it is that he likes. You chuckle at him, seeing that he seems to be staring at you. His face flushes and he looks away quickly.

"Just try not to destroy the place," Silas mocks. You rise to the defense in annoyance.

"Hey, that was only one time!" You argue. You glare at Victoria, who laughs at your expression.

"Doesn't erase the fact that you managed to knock over five of the book cases," Silas replies with a smirk. Now, all of your friends are laughing at you, and your face goes red. You grab hold of Ryan, who is smirking, and begin to drag him in the direction of the book store, desperate to escape the horrid trip down memory lane.

"Meet up in half an hour!" you shout over your shoulder, pulling Ryan with you. The others are caught up in their laughter, but understand what you were saying.

"W-wait!" Ryan says quietly. "Could you let me go?" You sigh, glad he was over the joke. You drop your hold on his hand, and it is then that he seems to realize your frustration.

"You know we were only kidding around, right?" he says tentatively. He reaches out, as if to attempt to cheer you up, but quickly puts his hand down. You sigh, barely noticing.

"Yeah," you say finally. "It's just that, it's annoying sometimes to hear them make fun of me for old things. That was at least a year ago. Why can't they just forget it?" Bitterness creates an edge to your voice, and Ryan looks at you in concern.

"I'm sorry," he says gently. You roll your eyes. "Really, I am." You shake your head now.

"It's not that I think you aren't," you assure him. "It's just that you don't need to apologize. You aren't the one that brought it up." He looks down at the ground, fiddling with the sleeve of his long gray shirt.

"True," he admits, "but I still laughed at you. That wasn't really nice, I shouldn't have done it." You push him lightly, and he looks confused.

"It's fine," you tell him. "You have nothing to apologize for. You laughed at something you knew nothing about. I do it, too. You think I know everything they remember? You think Silas or Victoria know what Selest and I are talking about when we mention 'strawberry pie'?" You laugh at that. "No. Everyone does it. Silas is the one who ought to be sorry... So don't worry. Okay?" He looks at you, and you smile sincerely. Slowly, he returns it.

"...Alright," he says. You clap your hands.

"Good! So... About that crush?" you say slyly. He laughs at you, unsurprised.

"I should've none that was why you came," he jokes. You pout.

"Hey, that isn't very nice," you whine. He rolls his eyes, pushing at you. You two laugh together, and you know for a fact that it took much more time to develop this sort of relationship with the others. You laugh at yourself; of course it's easy to get along with him. He's just that kind of guy, you think.

"Now, be serious," you demand. "Who is she?"

"You won't get it that easily, girl."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you're going to have to wait for me to decide to tell you," he explains. You groan.

"But that could take forever!" you complain. "You almost told me earlier." He nods.

"I know. But now I want to wait." You roll your eyes, knowing it would be pointless to continue the argument. So, now you begin to think of a new topic of discussion.

* * *

_**What will you talk about?**_

_Nothing, just let him bring something up. (Jump to Chapter Ten)_

_**OR**_

_Talk about Ryan. You don't know much about him. (Jump to Chapter Eleven)_


	4. Chapter Four - Lost With S

**_(You chose to go with Selest to GameStop!)_**

* * *

"I think I'll head to GameStop with you, Sel," you say, moving to stand next to her. She loops her arm through yours and smiles happily. "We haven't seen each other in person for a while. We ought to spend more time together while we can!" You laugh at her expression, which is meant to display her happiness. She squeals in delight at your decision. Silas rolls his eyes at the two of you, and Victoria shakes her head.

"How do I know such fan-girls?" She mutters, and Selest pulls her into your small gathering, looping their arms together. Ryan edges forward, having been seemingly pushed out, though it isn't the case.

"Oh, you're just jealous that you aren't as awesome as us," Selest remarks. Silas frowns.

"Can we get going already? I'd like to see that leather before it's gone," he says impatiently. Victoria untangles herself and nods.

"Can't say I disagree," she adds, as if to emphasize that she wanted to leave. You smile at her, hoping she isn't too annoyed; she could be scary sometimes - you knew this from personal experience. The grin she gives you reassures you, however.

"Okay," Selest says. "So (Y/N) and I will be at GameStop, Victoria'll be at the antique store, Ryan's at the book store, and Silas, you'll be at the clothing store?" They all nod, and Selest claps once. "Good! Then Let's go!" You and Selest quickly head off, her dragging you along. You stumble behind her blindly before righting yourself with a laugh. At least she's still herself, you think. You could hardly imagine if she turned out to be some druggie or goth chick, as if simply moving could have changed her so much. You had known it wasn't likely, but seeing it for yourself puts you at ease.

"So, Sel," you say. "What's up with you lately?" She shrugs, looping her arm through yours once again.

"Not much." You snort.

"Not much? This coming from the girl that used to talk my ear off every day after school about things that I had seen myself? I doubt it."

"Alright, fine, Little Miss Popular. What about you?" You frown.

"Hey, that's not what I meant," you complain.

"You said it yourself: we haven't seen each other in forever. Something must've happened!" she says. You smirk.

"By that logic, something ought to have happened with you, as well." Selest groans. "Blame yourself: you cornered yourself." She rolls her eyes at you, smiling at you.

"You're the same smart-ass as always, I see," she remarks.

"Of course. And you're the same stubborn-as-a-rock girl that I met so many years ago," you reply.

"You forgot 'awesome and beautiful' in that statement."

"And conceited, as well." The two of you laugh, reveling in each other's company. Indeed, after so long apart, the two of you are as close as always.

"So," you say finally, nearly three whole minutes after a bout of friendly bickering, "where's GameStop?" Selest looks around with a frown.

"Uh-oh," she mutters. "I think I've gotten us lost." You blink.

"What?"

"Um, we're lost?"

"..."

"(Y/N)?"

"It's... All okay. Yeah," you say, more to yourself than her. "We just gotta backtrack."

* * *

**_What do you do? _**

**_Turn around and go left. (Chapter )_**

**_Turn around and go right. (Chapter )_**

**_Ask a stranger on the street for help. (Chapter )_**


End file.
